1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for remotely controlling the attitude of a television camera. More particularly, this invention pertains to apparatus suitable for the remote positioning of a film or video camera in an underwater environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater motion imaging, both film and video, is substantially complicated by an inhospitable environment. The pointing or positioning of a camera underwater is subject to both significant drag and fluid infiltration forces.
While some attempts have been made to devise apparatus capable of remotely positioning a camera underwater, they have been limited to apparatus capable of dipping a camera housing a few inches beneath the surface, then tilting the lens above the surface. Such apparatus is not completely submersible. A few drops of water in the wrong place can render it inoperable.
As a result, underwater film and video photography presently relies upon the deployment of an underwater cameraman to point an often-bulky camera (75 pounds is not uncommon) manually. Thus, present-day underwater photography is skilled, labor-intensive and cannot realize the advantages of remote operation, which permits the cameraman to give his complete concentration to the images being captured, that are commonly utilized in above-surface photography.